dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World
Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, is a video game based on the well known anime Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT and was developed by Dimps and published in North America by Atari for the PlayStation 2 and Europe and Japan by Namco Bandai under the Bandai Label. It was released in North America on November 4, 2008, in Japan on December 4, 2008, in Europe on December 5, 2008 and in Australia May, 2009. This is the last Dragon Ball Z game for the the PlayStation 2 and other generation 6 consoles. Gameplay Analogous to it's predecessor, Infinite World utilizes the "Capsule System". Players can customize their fighter by purchasing skills and adding them to a customizable Skill Tray. The game is similar to Budokai 3, with some gameplay elements taken out. It also combines all the previous games into one with some elements of the Shin Budokai games as well as some elements of Budokai and its sequel. Dragon Missions The new Dragon Missions show many moments in the anime, and gives the players goals that aren't restricted to fighting. Some of theses missions include running down Snake Way under a time limit, and trying to catch Bubbles on King Kai's planet. Although this is not a new concept to the franchise, as the First Budokai Game featured two mini games within its story mode, the feature was absent from Budokai 2 and Budokai 3. Sagas in story mode In the story mode of the game, the player plays through many of the main sagas of the Dragon Ball series story: Saiyan Saga, Frieza Saga, Android Saga, Majin Buu Saga, GT Saga and an extra saga called Another Story in which characters from the movies can be fought. The saga includes Frieza, Bardock, Cooler, Broly, Janemba and Pikkon as opponents. Playable characters *Goku (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Kid Gohan (Base, Potential Unleashed) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Elder Kai Unlock) *Great Saiyaman *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Pan (GT) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Majin Vegeta *via item*) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Piccolo (Base, Sync w/ Nail, Fuse w/ Kami) *Krillin (Base, Potential Unleashed) *Tien *Yamcha *Hercule (Base, High Tension) *Videl *Great Saiyawoman *Pikkon *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegito (Base, Super Vegito) *Gogeta (Super) *Ultimate Super Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Raditz *Saibamen *Nappa * Recoome *Captain Ginyu *Bardock *Freeza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, 100% Final Form, Mecha Freeza) *Dr. Gero *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Cell (Base, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect) *Dabura (Base, Demonic Will) *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base, Piccolo Absorbed, SSJ3 Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Cooler (Base, Final Form, Meta Cooler) *Broly (SS1, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Janemba (Final Form) *Baby Vegeta (Super Baby 2) *Super 17 *Sin Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) Differences from Budokai 3 Both Games use basically the same engine, however Infinite World contains both graphical and gameplay differences * Infinite World contains Blue lightning in the auras, where Budokai 3 had Yellow lightning (although it should be noted that some auras still contain Yellow Lightning). * Story mode contains Mini-Games that cover events such as Gravity room training and traveling down Snake way. * Infinite World Removes Dodoria, Zarbon, and Android 19 (From Budokai 1) Kid Goku, Supreme Kai, Kid Uub, and Cell Jr (From Budokai 3) and adds Pikkon, Baby Vegeta (Super Baby 2), Syn Shenron (Budokai 3 only had his 2nd form, Omega Shenron), Goku (GT), Vegeta (GT), Great Saiyaman 2, Pan, Super Android 17 and Janemba. * Infinite World lacks a tournament mode and contains a new skill editing system (EX: In Budokai 3 all of Goku's Transformations would take up 5 slots (Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4), in Infinite World all Five take only 1 slot (TRANSFORM!). * Almost all characters in Infinite World have new combo's. * Hyper Mode, Beam Struggles and Dragon Rushes from Budokai 3 are removed. Because of the removal of Hyper Mode Ultimates can now be used freely. * A Dash attack and a secondary throw are added. * Special moves can now be pulled off freely in Infinite World, instead of being chained to specific combos. * Transformations end on Fatigue instead of Ki Energy. * Most Characters are given new Specials (EX: Krillin is given Solar Flare) and some are given new Ultimates (Goten & Trunks have Full Constructive Ki Blast). * Infinite World keeps all the costumes from Budokai 3, and its Greatest hits version, except Piccolo's "King Piccolo" costume, and adds more. Gallery Reception The game received mixed to negative reviews, mainly due to the new mini games and watered down gameplay. Some felt the game's story mode was too daunting, or that the game was geared more towards hardcore fans instead of casual gamers. IGN gave the game a 3.5 — a score lower than that of Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. Despite this there has been reviews who have praised the games visuals as well as the story. Ironically the back of the box says "The best of the Budokais.",it is most likely a self-opinion Trivia *All of Vegeta's Saiyan uniformed costumes can be battle damaged. *This game features the return of full 3D cutscenes. *Vegeta's Final Flash and Goku's Warp Kamehameha ultimate attacks are no longer available, as both were featured as finishers to Dragon Rush scenes that had power equivalent to that of an Ultimate Attack. The only other Dragon Rush cutscene, Special Beam Cannon, was moved to be a mini-Ultimate for Piccolo. *This is the first Dragon Ball Z game to feature the Bluff Kamehameha. *Vegeta(GT) is the only newly added character in Infinite World to any Dragon Ball Z game. *When Syn Shenron is at his base mode,he is in no use of nor Super & Ultimate moves. *Goku has a total of ten costumes. *This game is also notorious for Teen Gohan's Super Kamehameha spamming. *Janemba's voice is very similar to his larger form in this game. *This game is also notorious for it's AI difficulty. External links * Official Japanese website Category:Fighting games Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Baby is playable Category:Video games where Bardock is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Cooler is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Gogeta is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Goten is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Janemba is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Mr. Satan is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Pan is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Pikkon is playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Saibamen are playable Category:Video games where Super 17 is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Syn Shenron is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable Category:Video games where Videl is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable